Tales of the Dark Times: The Dark Master's Beginnings I
by MusingAIR
Summary: One-shot, back story to Salazar Slytherin, this story is connected to another story of mine; Powers of a Millennium. In front of the burning house, the remains of two bodies hung… burnt to the point of unrecognition… but he knew who they were… and now he did nothing but let the tears stream down his face. His mother and father are gone…


**Summary...**

 **One-shot, back story to Salazar Slytherin, this story is connected to another story of mine; Powers of a Millennium.**

 **'How could this have happened?' the boy wondered coughing harsher, his lungs protesting with every breath, forced to crawl through his family home. He had to get out of there… there was no time for him to search for the rest of his family.**  
 **In front of the burning house, the remains of two bodies hung… burnt to the point of unrecognition… but he knew who they were… and now he did nothing but let the tears stream down his face. His mother and father are gone… and he is uncertain if any of his siblings got out in time.**

* * *

 **This is the first story, set around the time of Anglo Saxon England, Medieval Era and a few decades before Hogwarts came into existence. This story will focus on Salazar Slytherin or how I have name him for the moment; Salazar of Silfren. This is the beginning of his story and life that will set him on the path to meeting the other founders and creating the greatest of the magical schools.**

 **I know that Salazar's thoughts may not match an average nine year olds mental process, however do have in mind that this is in a time that people grew up at a very fast pace and Salazar is a prodigy, magically and intellectually. Nonetheless, I apologize for anything that seems highly unlikely... the mindset of a nine year old is hard to actually understand.**

* * *

So, little air, pain in his chest, the smoke making it hard to see. A small young black hair boy with startling forest green eyes coughed into his hand. He did not know what had happened, he had been woken up by the screaming of his younger brother. His mother and father were nowhere to be found, but through the roar of the fire he could hear the yells of an angry mob.

' _How could this have happened?_ ' the boy wondered coughing harsher, his lungs protesting with every breath, forced to crawl through his family home. He had to get out of there… there was no time for him to search for the rest of his family. He had to trust that they were going to find their own way out.

He ignored the little voice in his head telling him that his younger brother didn't know what to do in this situation. He hated himself for thinking it, but it is likely that he died from inhaling the smoke; crying out for either of their parents. Tears stung the young boy's eyes; he is unsure if it was because of the loss of his little brother or because of the black smoke.

It was by no small miracle that he made his way outside and out of sight from the muggle villagers. The Gods favored him that night, but not everyone from his family was so fortunate. The young boy fell to his knees and cried out silently.

In front of the burning house, the remains of two bodies hung… burnt to the point of unrecognition… but he knew who they were… and now he did nothing but let the tears stream down his face. His mother and father are gone… and he is uncertain if any of his siblings got out in time.

He cried till he had no tears left and watched as his family home… the house that had belonged to the head of his clan for generation became nothing more than ash. The rest of the clan will soon hear of this and they will go further into hiding. Edric and Keeley of the Silfren Clan were the strongest of the adults and their spell-work had no competitor from within the clan.

He steadily slipped into the darkness lost to the dark thoughts that resided within his mind, but unexpectedly a female figure ran up to him. She was holding on tightly to the wrist of a younger male. Neither of the two bothering to hid their anguish and despair.

The female knelt down in front of the youngest male and pulled him into a tight hug. The other male watched the area, jumping at the slightest of sounds. His eyes making it a mission to ignore the destruction of his childhood home.

"Salazar!" the female cried softly, "I am relieved you got out of there alive."

"The Gods favored me, sister," the youngest boy mumbled into his eldest sister's shoulder. He didn't care that he was staining her favored night robes with his salty tears. He was simply happy that someone from his family had survived.

"Jetta!" the other male said through clenched teeth. "We have to get out of here now!"

Jetta let go of her younger brother and nodded stiffly. Her eyes shining with unshed tears whenever she turned towards the burning house. "Salazar, Kenric is right we have to go!"

Salazar pulled himself out from his sister's embrace, "did no one else make it out?!"

Jetta lowered her eyes and shook her head frantically. "Salazar now is not the time. We have to leave! The muggles will soon be searching the property for survivors!"

Salazar closed his eyes and nodded. His sister got up and kept a tight grip on his wrist and swiftly snatched Kenric's wrist. She started running feverishly in a random direction, the males had to work to keep pace with their elder sister. She did not care where they were going… as long as it was far away from this nightmare.

They ran through the grass plans of their family's home and without thought ran into the dark forest. It was thanks to years of playing there that saved the three from tripping over. They ran with confidence and instinctively went to the area where they had always known to be save and sacred to their family.

They collapsed once their strength gave out and their bodies had no more adrenaline to use. They cared not for the fire, the dangers too great that they could not imagine and huddled tightly together, Salazar in the middle of his elder siblings. He barely slept that night, his mind plagued with nightmares that would never end.

The sun rouse over the horizon as though the night before their lives had not been ruined and the three dearly prayed that it had all been a horrid dream. But reality did not take long to sink in and their eyes reflected the ghosts that haunted them.

Once Salazar woke up, his sister was sitting staring lifelessly into the clam water of the lake. His eldest brother was nowhere to be seen. He sat there trying to not think of the night before, trying to find some happiness in his now bleak existence. Yet, he felt the chill that reached his bones and he was sure that it was never going to leave him.

He dug his hands into the pockets of his robes. His ceremonial robes; they had celebrated Lughnasadh the evening before, he had fallen asleep with them on. His mother wasn't… wouldn't have been pleased with him. Luckily his wand was still within one of its pockets.

Salazar eyes brightened as he pulled out his wand and the small critter slithered between his fingers; hissing in displeasure at being forgotten and left within his robes the night before. Salazar lowered his hands and let the animal free, it roamed in happiness, but soon it felt its masters sadden mood.

The creature was still too young to understand its master's mind, but it could tell that he was in great pain.

Salazar lowered his head; he owed a great debt to the Gods… they had not only favored him the night before, but also his beloved Sceocca. His familiar was still in this world and for the first time in the pass hours he did not feel completely alone.

A tall object cast a shadow over the young boy, making him jump as he put a protective hand over his familiar.

"You were able to save her," Jetta stated as she knelt down and looked at the creature with a fond smile.

"It was by mere chance sister," Salazar murmured, his eyes never leaving Sceocca.

Jetta smiled sadly, "it was the Gods designed Salazar. We owe them much."

"We owe them nothing, Jetta," he sneered, closing his eyes tightly not wanting to cry again. "They take more than they give…! What… happened… to the others, sister?"

Jetta shook her head, "little snake you do not want to know."

"Please, Jetta," Salazar begged, "I have to know. It will drive me mad if you do not tell me!"

Jetta stared carefully at her younger brother and sighed, "as you wish, little snake. Though since last night I cannot consider you a child any longer. No, your eyes are of a man now."

"I did not wish to grow up like this!" Salazar protested.

Jetta inclined her head and pushed his shaggy straight black hair back and away from his face. "No one choses how they grow up, little snake, nonetheless you asked me a question. Mother and Father were pulled out of the house first; they fought with all their strength, but the muggles overwhelmed them. They burned their bodies immediately and soon spread the fire to the rest of the house. I found Kenric and forced him to stay with me. Faline died in her bed, the fire reached her room first.

"Wyman died in his room from inhaling the smoke, however Aart also made it out, but immediately got caught. He ran outside of the house right into the crowd of cheering muggles. They grabbed him before he could do anything and burned him at the stake."

"And Verona?" Salazar asked hesitantly.

However, this time, Jetta refused to answer and stared intently at nothing in particular. It was Kenric who answered, "she suffered the same fate as Aart." His eyes flickered to the ground were Sceocca was now curled up. "I see your familiar survived… why you keep it in such a pathetic form I shall never understand Salazar."

Salazar didn't respond. His heart breaking for the pain his little sister had to have felt. He couldn't understand, why did the Gods do this?! His sister was innocent, more so than the rest of them. She was pure and possessed a kind heart, animals adored her and she could never bring herself to harm another living being.

Sceocca hissed at the being who insulted her and her master. But did nothing else, her master needed comfort, she could feel his despair through his every breath.

"What are we going to do now?" Salazar asked brokenly.

Kenric shrugged, "we kill them. They will not get away with doing this to our family. Our clan's honor is on the line."

Jetta stared at him incredulously, "your mad, Kenric, we do not have the power to fight off the entire village."

"The Black Heart of Silfren admits she is not all powerful now?!" Kenric mocked, clearly searching for a fight.

Jetta scoffed, "be rational Kenric. I am not strong enough and neither are you. Salazar has barely even begun his training."

Kenric sneered at the two of them, though his eyes focused on the small reptile that laid on her master's feet. "We could use Salazar's monster."

"She is not fully grown, brother, her eyes cannot even kill a cat yet… let alone a human." The youngest argued.

Kenric growled and stomped around the camp, he did not like the situation. All he wanted was to make those beasts pay for what they did to his family. Its his duty as the eldest male to protect the family honor, but Jetta is correct they do not have the power or knowledge to defeat such a massive group. However, an unholy idea started to form in his mind and he was going to do it whether his siblings agreed or not.

"What of the Dark Masters…?" he asked carefully.

Jetta gasped, but Salazar just stared at his elder brother with curiosity.

"Now I know you are mad!" she exclaimed.

Kenric shrugged, "it is in our blood. They would accept us." His eyes flickered down to where Salazar was sitting looking between the two of them. "Salazar may not have an option in the manner either way."

"Hold your tongue Kenric," Jetta ordered through clenched teeth.

Kenric shook his head and ignored his elder sister.

"No it is time he knows. He is of course the true heir of Silfren after all." Kenric said with obvious resentment. A flash of hatred passed through his eyes.

"Father did not want to burden him with that fate!" Jetta continued to argue. Salazar was just confused. What had his parents been keeping from him?

"Father is not here, Jetta!" Kenric yelled back, "and you said it yourself. He is a man now and as such has a right to know the Gods' design for him."

Jetta flattered and stared down helplessly at her younger brother. It just isn't fair! He did not deserve the fate the Gods have planned for him. His soul was too pure. Jetta didn't want to think that her little snake had it in him to follow the Dark path.

"Salazar you know that father wasn't the average wizard correct?" Jetta asked carefully; afraid of how Kenric would handle the matter. The smaller boy nodded, his pet held firmly in his hand. "Truth is Salazar, father was a Dark Master… all of Silfren Clan possessed an unnatural affinity towards the Dark Arts, but father more so and you share all those same qualities. Your brother and I do not, we inherited too much from mother. Her clan prided itself on its use of Light magic and their inventiveness.

"You possess many of the gifts that father worked tirelessly to hide: you speak the tongue of the snakes; you instinctively use Dark Magic to protect yourself; I doubt you will ever be able to merge yourself completely within Light Magic without poisoning your body and soul in the process."

Salazar stared devastated at his elder sister, "is it my fate to fall into the bottomless pits of madness sister?"

"No!" Jetta protested softly and embraced her younger brother in a comforting hug. "Father did not lose himself and neither will you, little snake, you are strong… far stronger than you give yourself credit."

Kenric scoffed, drawing the attention of both his siblings. This little display of love, making him nauseous to his very core. He would do anything to have the powers his ungratefully little brother carries inside his veins.

"What shall we do then?" he asked hiding his true feelings once more. No one answered him and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to stay standing there doing nothing. He was going to get revenge even if the remainder of his family didn't want to.

"Have it your way, I know of a Dark Master that resides on the other side of Warwick. He will teach me what I wish to know." Not waiting for them to reply, he turned around and left the two of them behind. If the Gods demanded it of him; he may see them again one day.

He ignored the calls of his younger brother… and if the day ever came he would destroy the meddlesome brat and show the rest of the clan and wizarding world that he is the rightful heir. As he always has been, being the firstborn male.

"Salazar let him go," Jetta stated sadly. "He has wanted to leave since waking at first light."

The boy stopped struggling and stared off in the direction that Kenric had gone. "Why sister?"

"His heart is filled with the need for revenge, perhaps the Dark Master will give him the answers he is searching for," Jetta explained solemnly but soon brightened. "It is his own journey to make, little snake, will see him again one day. Till then I think it best that we make camp. We will decide what to do once we have actually rested."

 **-o-o-o-**

The days passed and Salazar spend his days talking quietly with Sceocca. He didn't notice when it started to happen, but his beloved sister slowly started to drift away from him. Since the day Kenric left, Salazar felt as though there was something Jetta was not telling him. Every night she came back late and rebutted any attempt of finding out where she had gone.

Salazar felt that perhaps his brother had known more than what had been said. It was not like Kenric to leave, he would have fought her if he wanted to force her to attack the muggles. Yet, he did not and left to seek out his own means of power. His sister also knew too much of the Dark powers that resided in their veins.

She began to act differently and the benevolent sister that was always at home, began to disappear. Salazar asked her of her earlier journey; in the time mother and father had been alive, but she denied answering him.

However, what made Salazar see that the sister he had always known was only act… a mirage for the sake of her siblings and parents, was when she insisted on teaching him the basics of magic. He had read enough in their library to know she was pushing him into the Dark Arts… and he wishes that he wasn't enjoying it as much. The spells came easy to him and the backlash was a pleasant distraction, though nothing was greater than the intoxication he felt every time he completed a ritual. A part of his mind thinking that the sacrifice was definitely worth the power it granted him.

Though his mind could not forget his parents and especially his mother's teachings. She was a witch from a Light family, Salazar never understood how she came to marry their father. Though he has always wondered if she was the reason that their father never tried to teach them the Dark Arts. Since he could remember, Salazar never witnessed his father cast a Dark Spell.

Now when Jetta casted a spell her hair began to lose color and she would, but for a few seconds appear older then her 20 solstices. It took him more time than he was proud of, but it was something that should have been so obvious to him. Though he didn't want to accuse his sister of the thoughts that wouldn't leave his head. It just seems he doesn't really have a choice.

"It was because of you," he murmured one afternoon soon after the pass of the first lunar cycle since their family's death.

Jetta stilled though didn't move away from where she stood at the edge of the pond. Her once, usual bright eyes, were now dark and fathomless. She barely acknowledged that he had said anything, but Salazar didn't let himself think to much on it and just kept on talking.

"The town found out about our family, because of you, the town people had to have noticed your unnatural changes of appearance." He turned and his eyes started to become cold, but shined with unshed tears. "During Beltane, you came home a few days later the normal. I heard the argument between Mother and you, Jetta, what… what did you do during the Sabbath?"

Jetta didn't bother hiding her emotions any more. She knows that her brother is way to persistent and observant. His dormant powers could perhaps even tell him that she was lying. It wasn't worth the risk.

"I was with Lord Norvel's first born. Sever's life energy provided an appropriate gift for the Gods."

Salazar's forest green eyes widened. He hadn't been directly told, but he had heard his father arguing with a few of the clan's members; members who were known for openly practicing the Dark Arts. Apparently, his father had been the one to find the ceremonial circle, the Gods had eagerly accepted the offering. His father said that it had obviously been a witch who performed the circle. No Dark Witch was confirmed to be in the region.

It was just a few days later that Jetta arrived home and slowly Salazar noticed the town started to turn on their family. Though he only got to the conclusion now that he actually thought about it and reflected back on the last few weeks that they had lived in town. In the last week their mother had stopped allowing them to go into town alone, even the older clan members hesitated before they decided to go out.

"Mother and father were protecting you and by denying the muggles, the town turned on the whole family." Salazar continued with every realization taking a step away from his older sister and closer to the tree line. "That night they were looking for you and because you knew what they were after, you managed to escape. You weren't even in the house when they attacked. That Kenric and I survived was never in your plans."

Jetta laughed darkly, "the Gods did favor you Salazar. You, the prodigal Silfren child, wasn't supposed to survive those flames. Though the Dark magic in your veins protected you from my curse… the Gods have great plans for you little snake."

Salazar didn't try to deny it any longer, in front of him wasn't his older sister, but a Dark Witch who has spent years practicing the Dark Arts and happily embracing the madness.

"What are you planning to do to me, Jetta?"

She arched an eyebrow, "during these weeks I've been trying to syphon your magic from you, Salazar, but even I, the Black Heart of Silfren, after offering the Gods a male full of life do not have the power to contain all of your magic. The little that I've managed to harness has nearly killed me from the inside out. Any Dark Master would want you as an apprentice, Salazar."

"You've been trying to kill me, Jetta!" Salazar pointed out, now on the edge of the clearing. The darkness and safety of the forest a few steps behind him. Whatever happened now, he knows that if he wanted to survive he was going to escape from his sister; staying with her will eventually lead to his death.

Jetta didn't reply, denying it would be a futile effort. She noticed that Salazar was going to try to escape, but she knows that he will try to understand as much as possible before he decides to run. Either way his path has been chosen, the Dark Arts will soon have a new disciple and maybe in a few years when she is stronger and her brother's magic isn't so far out of reach, she'll beat him by experience and steal what is rightfully hers.

"Kenric knew," he murmured in sudden insight. "that's why he refused to fight you and why he didn't want to stay longer than needed."

"That's right, little snake," she answered smirking with a craze spark in her eyes.

Salazar's eyes flickered back and not wanting to ask his sister anything else or spend a second longer in her company; he darted into the tree-line and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him.

Jetta released a tired breath and pulled out her wand, with a flick of her wrist she appeared near where she felt her brother's magic; a small percent still merged with hers.

"You won't be able to get away, little snake," she stated stepping out from a tree's shadow into his line of sight.

He didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and kept running. His only thought being of getting away and surviving. He wasn't going to be enslave by his own sister. She said it herself, he is the true heir of their family. By clan laws she should be trying to protect him. It soon became a sort of game, but because he was running and had little understanding of magic. It was obvious that he was tiring. His legs were shaking and he was breathing heavily. Jetta displays no sign of weariness.

It wasn't much later that as he made another sharp turn, having no idea in what part of the forest he was in, the tip of his foot got caught on a root and he feel roughly on the dry forest floor. The leaves around crunching in from his landing. It wasn't much later that his sister appeared in the area.

Salazar closed his eyes in fear. He knows that he wasn't going to get away. He was too tire to even try standing up, his legs would not stop shaking and he could feel blood dripping from the cuts on his feet. He was going to die by his sister's hand. He didn't even think about it, he had no exact place in mind, he just wanted to be somewhere safe. Without even realizing he heard a pop and landed hard on something that felt like grass.

He cautiously opened his eyes and noted that he wasn't in the forest. He had apparated accidently and as his senses came back to him, he felt a sharp pain coming from the bottom half of his leg. He looked down and cried out in horror. The limb was covered in blood and the heir of Silfren didn't even want to see what happened to it. He could only focus on the excruciating pain, falling limply on his back and staring at the blue clear sky. He was bleeding out and his only thought being that he was denying his siblings what they wanted.

It was a small victory this involuntary act of revenge and through the pain he couldn't stop a smile from forming. As the darkness spread from the edges of his vision and covered the blue sky. He felt happiness that he would soon be reuniting with his family. No sooner did he happily embrace unconsciousness and waited for death to come and collect his soul.

* * *

 **There you have, hope you enjoyed it and even if you didn't please Review.**

 **Much of the names used are of Old English origin or Anglo-saxon each one ahving its own special meaning and given a small description of the characters personality or predestine fate.**

 **Silfren - Silver**  
 **Kenric - Royal Ruler**  
 **Keeley - Brave Warrior**  
 **Aart - Like an Eagle**  
 **Faline - Catlike**  
 **Verona - Bringer of Victory**  
 **Wyman - Fighter**  
 **Edric - Wealthy Ruler**  
 **Jetta - Glossy Black**  
 **Norvel - From the North Town**  
 **Sever - Fierce Stronghold**

 **Till' next time MusingAIR :***


End file.
